


Seize the Daisy

by misbegotten



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being nice has its own rewards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seize the Daisy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



"You bought me flowers." It was a flat statement, delivered in Phil's best bureaucratic bland tone. Clint, who suddenly felt as wilted as the edges of the daisies he'd picked up on impulse from a street vendor, shrugged.

"They're pretty? They made me think of you?"

"You think I'm pretty." Statement again. 

Oh shit. 

Phil leaned forward, his mouth to Clint's ear, and said quietly, "I'm going to take your clothes off now. With my teeth."

Hot damn!

When Clint stumbled out of the bedroom later, thoroughly fucked, the daisies were in a glass of water on the kitchen counter.

He wondered, briefly, what buying roses would get him.


End file.
